Suerte
by Temperance-Sunlight
Summary: Debe ser el chico con más suerte en toda la ciudad ¿verdad?


-Miren, es Adrien Agreste.- fue una de las pocas cosas que alcanzaba a escuchar mientras salía del edificio de una de las revistas más importantes de parís.

La multitud de admiradoras si apenas le dejaban caminar y podía ver que varias traían letreros o pedían fotógrafos. Sin embargo ese día no tenía ánimos de nada y paso casi que ignorando a quien se le acercaba. Esa mañana había tenido una discusión con su padre. _Una muy fuerte._ Si era sincero consigo mismo no recordaba cómo comenzó más allá del hecho que había sido llamado a la oficina, lo que si sabía era que había terminado a tan malos términos que a Natalie le había faltado muy poco para que saliera asustada del lugar.

La buena noticia era que la discusión no salió de más allá de las palabras. La mala era que nada de lo dicho había sido precisamente suave. Estaba seguro que ambos terminado bastantes heridos.

-Debe ser el chico con más suerte en toda la ciudad ¿verdad?- Volteo sorprendido antes de que le cerraran la puerta del vehículo. No supo cuál fue la fanática que lo había dicho, pero mientras veía pasar las calles y las casas no pudo dejar huir esa afirmación de su cabeza.

¿Suerte? Bueno, él sabía que para muchos debía de ser más que afortunado. De todas maneras había mucho por lo que debía agradecer. Tenía una vida realmente cómoda, una casa lujosa, siempre había comida en la mesa, adoraba su escuela (mucho más si recordaba las aburridas y largas horas que significaban la educación en casa), muchos de sus compañeros habían empezado a tratarlo como una persona más del grupo, tenía un gran amigo que había estado apoyándolo a pesar de todo, una carrera fija y exitosa como modelo. Eso solo mencionando lo que la gente sabia, porque además estaba el hecho de que era uno de los superhéroes que protegía su amada Paris, siendo compañero de una de las chicas más maravillosas que había conocido, su Lady. Si, tenía lo que muchos denominarían "la vida de ensueño". Entonces… ¿Por qué a veces se sentía tan miserable?

Aun en medio de sus pensamientos notó que el auto se detenía. Pensando que ya había llegado a su destino empezó a alistarse para bajar del vehículo, hasta que noto que en realidad su chofer esperaba el momento preciso para girar en una calle. Adrien entonces decidió bajar la ventana para notar que estaba frente a la panadería de Marinette, la chica que se sentaba detrás de él. Parecía que ella estaba a punto de ir a algún lado y se estaba despidiendo de sus padres. No notó que se había quedado viéndolos por demasiado tiempo hasta que su compañera se enrojeció al notar su presencia. Al final el auto volvió a andar, por lo que él solo pudo despedirse con su mano mientras veía como ella se despedía de vuelta.

Adrien mantuvo su cabeza contra la ventana, sintiendo como el viento desordenaba su cabello, sin notar ya los muchos monumentos que hacían famosa a la ciudad. En su mente solo se mantenía la escena anterior sin querer reconocer el por qué era tan llamativa para él. Sin embargo, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que pensara en su madre y la vida antes de su… desaparición. Ahora podía recordar que la sola mención de ella en frente de su padre fue la que causo todo el problema. Odiaba no tener a nadie con quien hablar de alguien tan importante para él, de cuanto extrañaba las sesiones de piano a su lado, su voz melodiosa que le cantaba en la mañana, las risas que lograba sacar a su padre con cualquier comentario gracioso, cómo llenaba de vida a un lugar tan grande, su bondad, su dulzura, su amor por cada ser viviente, la sabiduría que expresaba cada vez que se sus labios salía un buen consejo o una palabra de consuelo. Nunca, ni en sus mayores pesadillas, se imaginó un mundo donde ella no existiera.

Había pasado tres años y nunca había encontrado a alguien que entendiera lo que sentía. Tenía a su amigo Nino, por supuesto, pero era algo tan personal que nunca había sido capaz de comentarle algo se esto. Natalie y el Gorila pasaban más tiempo con él que cualquier otra persona y eran conscientes de la situación actual, aunque nunca trato de entablar una verdadera conversación con ellos. No quería incomodarlos preguntándole sobre otras cosas por fuera de su trabajo. Sabía que Plagg, aun con esa fachada de despreocupado, escuchaba todo lo que decía y comprendía lo duro que era para el todo eso. Aun así, a falta de un buen consuelo solo podía estar a su lado y hacerle compañía.

Volvió a pensar en Marinette y en lo amorosa que se veía su familia, que en cierta manera le recordaba todo lo que perdió. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia, a pesar de que no quería sentir nada en ese momento. Sabía que su compañera de clase sabía la suerte que tenía y que apreciaba cada abrazo, cada frase, cada muestra de cariño. Pero sabía también que había mucha gente que no hacía lo mismo, que veían a sus padres como una carga o una billetera. Cloe era un claro ejemplo. Si le preguntaban, esa era una de las primeras razones por la que empezó a alejarse de ella a pesar de ser su amiga de la infancia. Y eso era iniciando la lista.

¿Por qué había tanta gente que parecía despreciar con tanta fuerza la familia? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de la suerte que tenían? Claro, no ignoraba que nadie tenía una familia perfecta y que había algunos (mucho si era honesto) con peor suerte que él, pero eso no detenía sus anhelos. A veces solo deseaba que su padre se regalase una sonrisa, una palabra de aliento, escuchar de él aunque fuera por un momento que estaba orgulloso de él. De él y no de las falsas imágenes que mostraban las revistas. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que se aferraba a la bufanda azul que le había regalado para su cumpleaños, a pesar de que empezaba a sospechar de su procedencia. Quería a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, de eso no había duda. El problema era que a veces sentía que la otra parte no parecía sentir lo mismo.

Si, esa el chico con todo lo que cualquiera podría soñar. Pero se sentía vacío, por que le faltaba lo que la mayoría daba por sentado.

 **Primero que nada, mil gracias a quienes comentaron y siguieron "My lady". Se sentía muy raro escribir después de tanto (creo que fueron casi 2 años) y con tan poco tiempo. No se imaginan lo mucho que me alegró el día.**

 **Como se darán cuenta, por alguna razón hago sufrir demasiado al Adrien (Y eso que no han leído el que sigue).**

 **En fin. ¡Un millón de abrazos!**

 **Temperance.**


End file.
